


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #26

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [14]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 예술의 광기





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #26

# 26

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

해피엔딩이란

뭘까.

꿈을 파는 직업.

하지만 사실, 어떻게

그런 걸 팔겠어.

생구라지.

그저 한 순간의 착각과 환상,

자기 위안과 짧은 위로.

그 뿐이지.

그래도 괜찮다면, 가져가.

나의 조각.

그게 노래이든지, 춤. 아니면,

기괴한 섹스판타지든지.

소비자들은 소비하지, 뭐든지.

앞에 무엇이 차려지든, 먹지.

음식이든, 쓰레기든.

난 뭘 파는 걸까.

음식일까, 아니면

쓰레기.

파는 사람도 알고, 사는 사람도 알고.

그런데 다들 모른척하고 사고파는.

이 거래, 뭘까.

유사연애, 가상사랑.

하.

나도 참,

센치하군. 오늘 밤.

이럴 때면, 나는.

폰을 키고, 주소록 촤르르륵.

요즘 한 애 중에 몸에 들었던 애.

한 둘, 이리저리 생각하다가.

피자를 치킬까, 치킨을 시킬까 정도의.

고민. 배달음식을 시키듯, 원나잇상대를 골랐는데.

느끼게 되었어, 어느 날. 나도,

쓰레기를

사고 있구나.

내 팬들이, 나를 사듯.

나도, 남을

사고팔고.

자기 만족을 위해서,

이용하고.

결국은 나도 소비자.

이 가상소비의 연결고리에서

빠져나올 수 없어.

나도,

너도.

탈출구는 단 하나.

사랑.

하지만, 그건 매우 어려운 일.

그래서 쉬우면서도, 의미 있는.

말도 안 되는, 씨도 안 뿌리고 수확을 하려는 대부분 현대인들은.

오늘도, 폰을 키고.

오른쪽으로

스와이프.

 

***

 

번호를 교환할 때의 두근거림은 어디 갔는지,

집에 와서 하룻밤 자고, 일어난 뒤의 나는.

다시 오래된 패턴에 잠식하고, 익숙해진 느낌을 원하는.

역시, 인큐버스.

어디 안 간다니까.

어렵고 의미있는 것보다, 쉽고

짜릿한 쾌락을 탐하는 것은.

탕자의 운명, 매일매일. 그런 삶을 반복하는 패턴.

우리의 대부분. 그런데, 나.

보통 사람은 안 된다고 하지 않았나.

관린이에게 그렇게 말해놓고, 나야말로.

킥.

별거 아니군 그래.

나란 놈.

***

수많은 원나잇의 전화번호로 가득찬 내 주소록 중,

가장 최근에 추가된 이름 하나.

<배진영>

배진영, 배진영...

내 입안에서 사탕을 굴리듯, 여러번 되새겨본다.

배진영, 배진영...

이렇게 여러 번 부르면, 너가 나타날까.

램프 요정도 아닌데, 이런 말도 안되는 생각을 해본다.

간절히 바라면, 소원을 이루워줄까. 누가?

산타를 믿는 꼬마처럼, 난 한 순간 순수해진다.

배진영, 배진영...

너가

궁금해.

이런 나, 참

낯설다.

 

 

***

 

<배진영> 이라는 이름 아래, 수없이 쌓인 원나잇의 전화번호를 본 좆이 반응한다.

{전화를 걸어. 문자를 보내. 오늘, 하자고.

쌓였다고. 한번, 풀자고. 어때, 좋잖아.  
몸과 몸의 대화. 오늘도 하루를, 끝내는 축배. 

신이 선사한 몸뚱아리, 악마와 거래한 욕망.  
충족하고, 풀라고. 회포. 축복해, 몸의 감각. 

경배해, 너의 아름다움.  
하자, 하자, 하자. 

오늘, 하자. 연락해. 연락해.}

 

달콤하고, 아늑한 낱말들. 머릿 속에서 기억하는, 침대 위에서의 포근함.

남의 몸이 나에게 닿을 때, 그 느낌은. 어떤 노래나, 춤으로도. 완전히 표현할 수 없어.

그러니까, 그러니까...

입 안에 침이 마르고. 손가락은 자신이 기억한 상대들의 전화번호 위에서 빙글빙글. 그러다...

탁.

폰을 내려놓고. 침대에 눕는다.

눈을 감고, 오늘 본 그를 떠올린다.

좆보다도, 마음이 두근거리는 내 머릿 속의 그의 모습.

그의 눈빛, 그의 목소리, 그의 몸짓, 하나 하나.

옛날 영화를 영사기에서 돌리듯, 머릿 속에서 계속 리피트, Repeat. Repeat.

그의 걸음걸이, 그의 입꼬리, 그의 눈짓, 그의... 그의...

모든 것이.

나를

채우는.

...아아.

나도,

미쳤구나.

사랑이라는,

광기에.

이건 열병, 약이 없는. 사랑병의

독은

오직

그만이

치유할 수 있다.

그러니까

[아아. 배진영... 너 두고 봐...]

뭘?

어쩔려고?

번호는 받았는데, 나 진짜.

할 거야?

데이트?

원나잇 말고?

 

 

***

 

...난 단순히.

그의 몸만으로는

채울 수 없어, 나의 심장.

이건 단순히, 몸의 끌림이 아닌.

나의 존재의 깊숙한 샘물로부터 솟아오른,

태초의 고동.

박동.

울리고 있어, 너의 심장과

맞다아서, 같이.

공명하고 싶어.

너의 영혼과,

나의

모든

나.

 

***

 

아,

악상이 떠올랐다.

예술가는 이기적인 존재.

모든 것을,

쓴다.

자기 자신,

생판 남.

찾아온 사랑마저.

그저 소재.

그게 글이든, 그림이든, 음악이든.

그날 밤 나는,

열댓곡이나 만들었다.

사랑은,

대단한 에너지드링크.

커피없이도, 날밤새는 것.

가뿐해.

아아...

내 독백만으로 이렇게 쓴거,

실화냐.

아니, 이건.

픽션.

그저 얼핏 본 그의 모습으로 써내려가는,

나의 망상.

하지만, 그것마저도 아름답다고 느끼는 건,

신의 손가락일까, 악마의

속삭임일까. 어느 것이든,

상관없어.

나는 그를 원하고,

그가 나를 원하도록.

내 모든 것을,

바치겠어.

그것이 내 파멸을 부른다해도,

하.

어때.

난 이미, 타락한 천사. 인큐버스에게,

찾아온 첫 사랑은. 소악마를 아주,

당황시켰고. 자기 자신을 모르는 작은 수달은,

바다를 벗어나, 계곡을 헤매고 다닐지도.

그러다 목숨이 끊길지도. 하지만,

발챙이를 발견한다면.

그를 껴안을 수 있다면,

그 뒤에 바로 죽어버린다해도.

좋은 삶 아니었나.

이런 말도 안 되는 생각들을 하며,

흘깃 본 창문 밖은, 이미.

동이 튼다.

 

 

***

 

 

배진영,

책임져.

나를.

안그러면,

나도 내가

뭘할지.

모르겠어.

그러니까,

만나자.

만나자.

그래서 하든지 말든지, 그건 그때 결정하고.

우선

만나야겠어.

안 그러면, 나.

죽어버리겠어.

진짜.

미쳤구나.

나.

하.

재밌네.

키킥.

 

***

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

키킹.


End file.
